


BTS - 2 Years Later PART TWO (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [50]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Jeong-sun telephones Yoongi. This is set the day after PART ONE takes place where Yoongi and his ex girlfriend, Jeong-sun, meet for the first time since his military enlistment.Read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323661This is part of our headcanon universe and is set three months after Yoongi finishes his military enlistment.Find all of our Suga headcanon fics on tumblr in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - 2 Years Later PART TWO (Suga x Jeong-sun)

Jeong-sun contemplated whether she should phone him when she got home from work. It had gone nine o’clock by the time she finally stepped through her apartment door, having stopped first at the convenience store around the corner to pick up a pre-packaged sandwich. The afternoon had been dragging painfully and she found herself growing increasingly clumsy as the hours passed. It was unlike her to make so many mistakes and even her co-worker had asked whether she had gotten enough sleep. The truth was, she couldn’t stop thinking about her encounter with Yoongi earlier in the day. She had spent the past two years subconsciously avoiding watching or reading the news wherever she could, afraid she would find that he had been injured during his enlistment and, while it was rare for her to allow herself to think of him fully, there had also been another worry at the back of her mind. It wasn’t rare to come across news articles or reports concerning his band mates’ relationships; she vaguely remembered reading that one of them had married. While she knew, rationally, she had given up her right to be angry at him dating someone else the day she had broken his heart, it didn’t stop her from dreading the moment she caught a glimpse of him on the cover of some newspaper, happily married. Furthermore, she would be one of the last people to know and the thought made her ache deep inside. 

She remembered the day she discovered he had been enlisted vividly; it was the last time she sat down to watch the evening news with Hae-won, the elderly patient she visited every other day to assist with her housework or shopping. The woman was in her eighties and had a routine like clockwork. Watching the evening news at seven o’clock with a glass of Vermouth was one of them but now Jeong-sun would find something else to do while it came on, unaware that the theme tune had a kind of Pavlovian effect on her which made her suddenly want to clean the bathroom or hoover the hallway. 

The segment was short; an afterthought to the major news of the day, but the sinking feeling which filled her chest was consuming. Hae-won, blissfully unaware of Jeong-sun’s history with Yoongi, commented that young men had it too easy these days; that things were different back in her day and, while Jeong-sun could easily dismiss her comments, she found the news reporter’s voice and accompanying clips of performances too much to bear. She excused herself to use the bathroom and sank onto the toilet seat, clutching her face in her hands. She didn’t cry but found herself grasping the porcelain sink to steady herself when she finally rose, her legs shaking. She wasn’t really worried for him, at least not yet, but the realisation that she hadn’t known about it hurt. There was a time when her love for him consumed everything; every ounce of her being craving and aching for him, but now she barely knew anything about him. Was he happy? Seeing anyone? Her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen him, at the supermarket. They had spoken for no more than three minutes and she had wanted, desperately, to ask him these things, but how could she? She wasn’t a part of his life anymore.

Chewing the wholemeal bread on her cheese salad sandwich without really tasting it, she decided to wait on telephoning him. While he would probably be awake, it was late and she had too much on her mind. Her pulse continued to race and she knew she would have a headache in an hour or two if she didn’t take a couple of precautionary paracetamols. She finished her supper without much vigour, sipping her green tea and discarding the sandwich wrapper in the bin before heading to her room. Tomorrow she would visit Hae-won at home for a morning shift before heading to the pharmacy for the afternoon. Working as a carer paid a little better than her previous full-time role at the pharmacy had, but only a little. She had been able to trade her old, battered Kia for a slightly less old and battered Ford last year but, at least the days seemed to go by quicker. 

***

The next day

Jeong-sun sipped her paper cup of coffee with a grimace and walked over to the round counter at the end of the corridor. 

“Excuse me?” She politely caught the attention of the receptionist. “I was wondering whether you knew if Kim Hae-won was out yet?”

The receptionist, at a guess in her forties, glanced her up and down. “Is she your grandmother?”

“Patient. I’m her carer. Kwon Jeong-sun.”

The woman typed a few words into her computer, painfully slowly, before looking up. “She’s still waiting to be seen Miss Kwon.” 

Jeong-sun nodded and thanked the woman, wondering as she walked back to the small hospital cafe why everyone assumed she wasn’t married. Perhaps she just gave off that vibe. The room was almost deserted and she took a window seat, wondering how long she would have to wait. Taking another sip of milky coffee she decided, suddenly, that now would be as good of a time as any to telephone Yoongi. Slipping her phone from the jacket pocket she had slipped over the back of her chair, she found his name in her contacts and pressed the dial button. It rang a dozen times before switching to an automated female voice, asking her to leave a voicemail. She quickly hung up, wondering whether he had changed his number after all and had forgotten. She was contemplating whether to try again when her phone vibrated. An old photograph she had forgotten she had taken of him, sitting at his studio desk with bleached hair, flashed on the screen and she pressed the green answer button. 

“Sorry, I was outside…” His low voice purred on the other side. She had forgotten how deep he sounded on the phone. There was a pause. “Jeong-sun?” He asked. 

She took a deep breath. The sound of him saying her name made her stomach churn pleasantly. “Yeah, it’s me.” She wondered how he had known it was her calling and if he had been expecting her. “Are you busy?”

There was a pause. “No. Are you?”

She glanced around the cafe automatically. “No, I’m waiting for my patient to have an X-ray. It’s taking ages.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Jeong-sun sighed, rolling her eyes a little. “She broke her arm trying to change a light-bulb.”

“Is she okay?” The trace of genuine concern in his voice made her feel warm. 

“She’ll be fine. She didn’t want to come but I insisted.” She paused. “I’ve hidden the ladder.” She added, making Yoongi laugh. She smiled on the other end of the phone at the breathy sound and took another sip of coffee. 

“The coffee here is terrible.” She scrunched her face as she placed the cup back on the table. 

“You should complain.” He joked drily. 

“I doubt I’d be the first.”

“You’re probably right.” There was a natural pause between them and, while it wasn’t completely awkward, they both seemed to know what would have to come next. 

“Your hair’s starting to grow back…” Jeong-sun said, her voice serious and a little sombre. There was a moment of silence before he replied. 

“Hair does that.” He said, voice equally cheerless. 

She sighed quietly. “How was it?” 

He thought for a moment before speaking. “Coming back out was the hardest part.” He mumbled. 

“Why?”

He let out a deep breath before speaking a little more clearly. “I didn’t know what to do with myself at first.”

She considered this and thought she could sort of understand but also thought now was not the time to ask further questions. It was obvious he wasn’t in the right place to talk about it and, besides, she hadn’t been in his life for the past three years. She changed the subject slightly. “Are you writing again?”

“Bits and pieces.” 

“That’s good.” She said gently, her voice almost a whisper. Another pause. 

“How did you know I was away?” He asked. 

“It was on the news.” She said, her memory flashing back briefly. She fought the image. 

“Was it?” He seemed genuinely surprised but then, he always was a little out of touch when it came to the level of his own fame.

“It felt strange hearing it from someone else.” Jeong-sun said, honestly. It felt right to tell him the truth and she felt a weight lift off her as she said it. “They used a picture from your debut…”

Yoongi made an audible groan on the other end of the line and she grinned in response. “I didn’t know that…” He complained. 

“When I saw the picture I wondered if you’d been kidnapped.” She joked. “They usually like to use the most embarrassing picture they can find for that kind of thing.”

“Sort of.” He said before hesitating. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” His apology sounded heartfelt and she wondered, for the first time, whether he had contemplated it at the time. Going back to her apartment, following the news report, she had debating calling him but decided against it. What could she possibly say? The thought that he knew when he had seen her in the supermarket had also crossed her mind and, she realised in hindsight, he had seemed a little agitated. 

She exhaled slowly. “Did you delete my number?” 

“After the party.” He confirmed. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly for a moment as she realised her initial suspicions had been true; that he had seen her with Seung-yoon, the accountant. Her mind briefly flashed over the events of the evening, trying to gauge what he could have witnessed. It was a long time ago and she could only speculate. Had he seen them holding hands? Kissing? 

He continued. “It felt like the right thing to do at the time.” He paused. “I didn’t want to get in the way of anything.”

She realised what he was implying and felt her heart sink. The fact he had deleted her number afterwards not only proved he had seen something but that he had still been in love with her. It must have appeared to Yoongi that she had moved on in the six months since they had parted, while he hadn’t.

“It didn’t last long…” She explained, unsure why but feeling the need to justify herself to him. Her relationship with Seung-yoon had been wrong from the start and she had called things off as soon as she realised that, despite his pleasant nature and devotion to her, she could never love him.

"You don’t have to apologise.” Yoongi said sincerely. 

“I never wanted to make you feel bad.” Her voice came out weak. Had anyone been sat close to her in the cafe, the sadness in her voice would have caused them to turn and look at her. She realised where she was and sat up straight in her seat, changing the subject. “This coffee really is terrible.” She took a final sip, swallowing the last of the lukewarm liquid. 

Yoongi laughed. “I know a place. It has good reviews.” 

Despite being unable to see him, she raised her eyebrow at the offer. It would have sounded cliche coming from anyone else, but his words made her heart pound. 

“I’m off work this Thursday.” She quickly said, trying to steady her voice. “Can you text me?” 

“Sure.” She thought she heard a tremble in his voice and wondered if he was feeling as nervous as she was. Feeling as though she should wrap things up and needing some time alone to think about what she had agreed to, she coughed politely. 

“I’d better go and see if the X-ray is done.” 

There was the fragment of a pause on the other side and Jeong-sun suddenly understood that he needed a moment of contemplation too. “It’s alright.” He said. “I should probably go. I have a T.V bracket to install.” 

“Be careful with the ladder.” She grinned, snickering to herself. He laughed on the other side, a little tensely. 

“I will. I’ll text you.” He murmured.

“Bye.” She finished, waiting a moment before finally terminating the call. She blinked a couple of times, clutching the phone in the air, her heart still racing. What had just happened? Just then, one of the receptionists peeped her head around the cafe door and beckoned to her. The X-ray was done and she would have to take Hae-won home to rest her bandaged arm. Thursday was still five days away and then she would get to see him again.


End file.
